Once Upon A Thursday
by thelittlepalmtree
Summary: Crowley's men finally catch up to Meg and all because she got sentimental about one stupid little trinket. Oneshot based on a tumblr prompt.


_**Another megstiel oneshot. I reeeeeally like this one! This is in response to another anonymous prompt on tumblr. Anyway If you like this one go read my multi-chapter fic "Fairy Dust" Despite the girly title it's actually really good and I would like at least one request for a megstiel ending (I'd feel bad doing it without a request because the main characters are Cas and Dean). But yeah just doing a little plugging. This is another one I might consider a sequel for, but before I write any sequels I'm going to wait for the season finale to see how their relationship progresses. Anyway, Please review and enjoy! **_

Things were going very well until Thursday night. That's because Thursday night was the night she got sentimental. It happened something like this. She needed some supplies, spray-paint and Clorox mainly. So despite how much she wanted to stay in her nice little cave—it was literally a cave, what? It's not like she needed food and the clothes on her back seemed to be doing just fine—she had to go into town. It was easy to find what she needed but on her way back she saw it. Glittering tantalizingly in the shop window, it was beautiful. A necklace whose charm was a pair of angel wings: that would be her downfall. She couldn't admit to herself why she wanted it. She was getting soft. More particularly she was getting a soft spot for someone. Someone she couldn't protect, didn't know her—or anything for that matter—was literally insane, and oh yeah not the same species. But of course these details were pushed to the back of her mind immediately. She shelled out a ten dollar bill because she wanted to be ironic. A demon wearing angel wings, she might as well drape a cross around her neck. She was so preoccupied with not thinking that she didn't think about the demons closing in on her. By the time the pretty little cashier's eyes turned black they already had their hands entrapping her. But what was she going to do? There were no Winchesters, no knife, and no colt. Meg was alone. And for the first time she was completely vulnerable.

Fortunately demons can only do so much to demons. Crowley was lying low. In fact everyone seemed to think this was some sort of trap. Meg had to be bait, there's no way she would let herself be caught so easily. It had to be the Winchesters, they wouldn't mind sacrificing her just to get to Crowley. Meg hated how true this was. However this conjecture was both a blessing and a curse. It kept her alive—they needed information—but they were willing to use any methods to make her talk. Unfortunately she had nothing to say. The Winchesters weren't behind this, she just got sloppy. They wouldn't buy it though. Those bastards.

There was one piece of information that she could give them. One thing would definitely make them stop.

But she would rather be stabbed with the colt a thousand times than give that up. You find a cause and you stick to it. If she was going to go out protecting a batty angel she might as well do it with class. So as the holy water dripped against her face and the salt literally rubbed into her wounds she just sat back and laughed because they weren't getting a word out of her. Only one thing bothered her. Crowley wouldn't show. What was he so afraid of that he couldn't come out to see the death of his public enemy number one? Or perhaps she just didn't matter. That might be the worst of it. When they finally did decide to kill her no one would care. Oh that's not true. Dean will be heartbroken that he didn't personally slit her throat.

How many days had it been since Thursday? She didn't remember, but she knew it had been too many. She couldn't last much longer like this, but could demons die of fatigue? She wondered for the first time if that were true. It wasn't just the torture. She could have handled that. It was the loss of everything. Lucifer would never be raised. Crowley would get away with everything he wanted. And Angel boy would never be okay. There was no cause. There was nothing to live for. She was just so tired, and the pain was just too great. Millennia had passed since she had been able to sleep. Oblivion just didn't seem so bad right now. Maybe if she was lucky someone would let her dream. Because she knew, as she was about to die, that there was no point in denying it. If Meg could dream, it would be about the only person to ever truly see her and call her beautiful.

_Castiel  
_

The name graced her mind like a prayer. Perhaps it was too late to pray, but what the hell. It wasn't like he could hear her anyway. Meg knew that something inside her had shifted. She could never be the same. That cold-blooded killer was gone. They called it going soft, but she felt something strengthening within her. The chaos raging within had calmed. She had still gone to hell and she would always be a cloud of black smoke but Meg was no longer a demon. At the end of it all, as she finally resigned herself to blissful nothingness, Meg had found her humanity.

And with a crash of lightning He was there. But he was not the invalid she had watched before, oh no. Castiel had come to save his caretaker, and he no longer shied away from conflict. Demon after demon fell. He was so serene, if she didn't see their horrified faces she could have said he was baptizing them. They continued to drop like flies. It was easy to see why demons feared angels so much. So when he finally reached her she almost cowered. He didn't notice though.

"Are you alright?"

Meg felt herself smile, "Boy, am I glad to see you Clarence."

He gave her an almost bashful smile, then gave her that quizzical little head tilt, "You've changed." He pulled off the last restraint, leaving her naked, which she wouldn't have minded but she was so covered in her own blood that she thought it might make him uncomfortable.

"I…I think I have."

He nodded and took off his trench coat to wrap it around her. She was right, he must be very uncomfortable to have taken this thing off."It's not…unappealing."  
This made her laugh, "Come on, you can do better than that Clarence! What happened to my thorny pain being beautiful?"

He seemed to be concentrating very hard. "Was it the double negative you found unsatisfactory?"

He seemed more like his old self. Good because the sex jokes were getting weird. "More like the lack of zeal."

"I'll try to do better. In the interim I think we should leave, Crowley will be here soon."

"How do you know?" She frowned.

"In that corner there was another demon. I released him."

"Cas why would you do that?" She forgot to add her usual filter of sarcasm and insults letting the horror seep into her voice.

"I am tired of hiding." He seemed to grow taller. "I want Crowley to know you are under my protection." He didn't mention that was the first time she used his real name.

"Why do you even care?" she crossed her arms. She had to be realistic, there was no way an angel—especially this angel—wanted to look out for her. He was probably just going to say something about Sam and Dean and how they needed her.

"The same reason you didn't want Crowley to know that I'm alive." He gripped her shoulders and looked into her eyes. She almost winced. Dean might get off on these intense staring contest but it kind of freaked her out. But they were a nice shade of blue, like the sky that she could never quite see.

"And that reason is…?"

He leaned forward and gently kissed her. His lips lovingly moving over hers. In Meg had never been kissed like that before, not even in her human life and she felt it in her sulfur core. When he finally pulled away she just said, "Oh…I see."

"We need to flee."

"Y-yeah…right."

He took her in his arms and they were gone.


End file.
